1972
Events reads out the telegrams at Emily and Ernie's wedding reception]] *Derek Heavey marries Doreen Outhwaite. *4th January - Spider Nugent is born. *28th January - Tim Metcalfe is born. *14th February - Irma Barlow decides to buy out of the Corner Shop having moved to Wales. *1st March - Maggie Clegg buys Irma Barlow's share of the Corner Shop when Irma decides to stay in Wales. She once again owns the business outright. *20th March - The residents sail in Jerry Booth's home-made boat, the Shangri-La, but it overturns in the water. *22nd March - Ken Barlow agrees to sell No.3 to Ernest Bishop and Emily Nugent prior to their wedding. *29th March - Ernest Bishop and Emily Nugent have their stag and hen nights. *3rd April - The guests congregate at the Mawdsley Street Chapel to see the wedding of Ernest Bishop and Emily Nugent. *5th April - Among the wedding guests is ex-resident Esther Hayes (Final appearance of the character). *19th April - Elsie Howard persuades "houseguest" Ivy Tilsley to return home to her husband. *17th May - Rita Littlewood dumps herself on Len Fairclough having been kicked out by common-law husband Harry Bates. *29th May - Maggie Clegg takes on Norma Ford as assistant at the Corner Shop. *1st June - Greg Kelly is born. *26th June - First appearance of Alec Gilroy. *10th July - Benny Lewis opens his Betting Shop on the Victoria Street precinct. *19th July - Final appearance of Cyril Turpin although the character would not be killed off until 20th February 1974. *2nd August - A Peeping Tom starts to spy on the women of the Street. *9th August - The residents set up a vigilante committee against the Peeping Tom who has been plaguing the area and catch their suspect - Stan Ogden. *14th August - Most of the Street's residents turn on Stan Ogden thinking that he's the Peeping Tom who has been spying on the women of the area until the police tells them that they've caught the real culprit. Benny Lewis proposes to Rita Littlewood and is accepted. *28th August - A lonely Maggie Clegg meets Ron Cooke. *4th September - While most of the Street residents are at the Preston Guild, Ena Sharples's grandson Jason Lomax is taken from outside the Rovers when Annie Walker refuses to allow his pram inside the pub. *13th September - Ena Sharples's missing grandson Jason Lomax is found alive and well. *18th September - Phyllis Roberts dies from cancer, making Alf a widower. *18th October - The Pub Olympics between the Rovers and The Flying Horse takes place with the Rovers winning. *23rd October - Concepta Hewitt visits Weatherfield for the first time in five years and reveals that she's going to marry a younger man - Sean Regan. *30th October - Franny Slater breaks into Benny Lewis's flat while at the same time getting Jacko Ford set up for the job. *20th November - First appearance of Deirdre Hunt. *22nd November - Len Fairclough learns that he is a candidate for the next Mayor of Weatherfield. *29th November - The Capricorn club opens. *25th December - A 1940s show is held at the Rovers, with Billy Walker as master of ceremonies. See also *Coronation Street in 1972 *Category:1972 episodes External links *1972 at Wikipedia Category:1972